


Home

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Vitruvius isn't the only Atlantean to return home.
Kudos: 5





	Home

Vitruvius smiled to himself, watching the hybrid ship as it flew away. Seemed the lessons he’d been trying to teach Master Builders for _generations_ were finally sticking. He didn’t even turn at the approach of the small boat.

“Hello, brother.”

“Ahoy, brother,” Caesar greeted in turn. “You’ve looked better.” Vitruvius finally turned to look at him, nearly rolling his eyes at his twin’s grin.

“Yes, well. Decapitation by frisbee tends to do that to you.”

“And you’re seriously not mad at him for that?”

Vitruvius shrugged. “We’re _eight thousand_ years old, brother. That’s a long time to learn patience and forgiveness.”

“Aye,” Caesar agreed quietly.

“And I don’t know about you, but I am far too happy to finally be _home_ to really care all that much.”

“True.” The retired pirate smiled. “It’s nice to finally use that word and mean it again. Even if _home_ needs a lot of work.”

“They’ll come back, eventually. Atlantis was a center of learning once, it will be again.”

“Aye. Though _I’m_ still mad at him.” Caesar toed at a shell laying on the ground at his feet. “…You won’t be able to stay in this realm anymore. I’ll _miss_ you.”

“You think I’m not going to haunt your crazy ass?” Vitruvius threatened, waving his staff at his brother.

“Get that nasty thing out of my face, where did you even pick it up? You _do_ know that’s a used lollipop stick, right?”

“I’m not going anywhere yet, Caesar. Atlantis may have been restored, but I still have a lot of work to do. They’ll still need my guidance, and my help. The Gateway allowed Alastar and myself to return, but it also allowed other things to pass through.” Caesar shuddered at the implications.

“I don’t envy you in the least.”


End file.
